My Blood is Black You Know?
by INSANITY - BRILLIANCE
Summary: Bekah wasn't sure how or when it happened. It shouldn't had happened. She was created to destroy them, those Powerpuffs, but now she finds herself protecting them, loving them. It made no sense. They weren't family, not officially, she wasn't even sure if she was completely human. Her blood is black after all how human could she be? (OC Powerpuff/high school)


**My Blood is Black You Know?  
>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Light.<p>

That is the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. Though I guess that's the first thing anyone sees when they open their eyes. This light is familiar, I'm sure that I've seen it before, this blinding, cruel, white light. That's crazy however because I know for a fact that this is the first time I have ever opened my eyes.

I noticed the silhouettes of two figures standing over me. One was tall and the other short, but because of that blinding light I couldn't make out their faces. As I stared out blankly into the light waiting for my eyes to adjust there was a brief flicker of an image in my mind.

* * *

><p>I knew something was wrong immediately. I felt weak, broken as if the life was flowing out of me and I was quickly fading into darkness. There were figures standing over me… 'Doctors,' my mind supplied the word. Everything was foggy and there were black spots encroaching on my vision.<p>

"She is losing consciousness," one of the doctors yelled to the others. Everything started to slow down or speed up to a blur. My hearing began to fade away from all the commotion to a sound vibrating in my skull. It was a slow sporadic beat that echoed in my skull like a snare drum being hit at random in a concert hall.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

It was a sluggish, faint thumping in my head._'Your heartbeat,'_my mind informed me again.

'_My heartbeat? Why does it sound so quiet? Why is it so slow?'_I asked my mind. It seemed to have all the answers at the moment, while I felt disorientated.

'_That's because you are dying,'_my mind hissed maliciously. It was almost as if it was taking some sort of pleasure out of the whole situation. And that hiss… it didn't sound like me at all. It was cruel, brutally honest and it was a woman's voice overall.

'_Why do you sound so happy?'_I questioned.

The voice answered almost instantaneously._'Because,' _my inner thoughts answered,_' this is what we have wanted since the day we were born.'_I paused at that. What that what I wanted? Had I've always wanted to die? My mind was drawing a blank as I asked myself those questions.

My eyes fell to a monitor hooked up to my arm. A line bouncing up and down with the rhythm of my heartbeat. The numbers on the screen were steadily decreasing,_'Wait,'_I cried out to my subconscious or at least I think it is my subconscious,_'Why do I want to die?'_

I felt as if that voice was looking at me with pity. Am I pitiful?_'You were never loved.'_

* * *

><p>"She's waking up," a voice observed. Are those the doctors? No, they aren't this is the first time I've ever opened my eyes. My eyes began to adjust to the light allowing me to make out the faces of the two silhouettes.<p>

The first, the one that spoke, the shorter one, had a pale green complexion. He was… a monkey? How could a monkey talk? I quietly observed this monkey taking in his appearance. '_He's wearing clothes,_' I mused curiously.

It was true. I was currently staring at a monkey dressed in a purple cape, white boots, and a blue leotard with a white and purple helmet. I had the strong sense that I had seen this monkey before… '_Mojojojo.'_

'_What?'_ I questioned.

'_That's his name. The monkey I mean, not the other guy,'_ my inner voice told me. It was the same voice I had heard in that… '_Flashback?' _Yes, that flashback.

'_Where have you been? What do you mean that monkey's name is Mojojojo? How do you even know that?'_ I demanded frusterated. This voice was really starting to annoy me. It was such a smart ass.

'_Well excuse me for trying to help you,'_ my mind said somewhat offended, '_But to answer your questions the monkey's name is Mojojojo. It used to be Jojo, but when the Powerpuff Girls were created he was caught up in the blast and became mutated. The mutation caused him to have abnormal increase in intelligences, which he then changed his name to Mojojojo. If you ask me it's pretty ridiculous, however that's how things are. I know this because he was one of the main villains in the cartoon Powerpuff Girls, which just happened to be our favorite growing up. Also keep in mind that I am you, I'm only a smartass because you are.'_

'_Okay fine,'_ I sighed, '_Who is the other guy? I mean you seem to know everything thing that is happening right now, so answer me that.'_ My eyes observed the other figure towering over me. He had a red complexion like had been severely sunburnt. His coal black eyes burned into my soul, matching perfectly with his coal black hair.

'_Oh him,'_ the smartass voice drawled, '_that's him.'_

'_What? That doesn't make any sense,'_ I retorted confused. Him? What kind of name is Him? It's even more confusing than Mojojojo.

'_He's the greatest evil there is here,'_ my mind explained, '_Satan, the devil, Him. Toe-may-toe, Toe-mah-toe_.'

'_Why am I in a room with a mutated monkey and the devil?'_ I questioned.

'_Huh. I would have thought that you would've figured that out by now,'_ the voice faded off having grown bored of the conversation.

"Hello, child," Mojo waved his gloved covered palm in front of my face, "can you hear us? Do you understand our voices? Are you able to comprehend our words?" He listed off the questions off one by one, talking slowly as if I were part deaf. I didn't respond verbally sitting up on the cot I was lying on.

It was when I sat up that I became aware of my unclothed state. Only a thin sheet was covering me and I hurriedly clutched it to my chest covering myself. '_Idiot,'_ my mind hissed annoyed at my childish behavior, '_you don't have those anymore. You're only five years old.'_

'_Well I didn't know,'_ I shouted angered. How could my mind be such a bitch? Ugh! I'm so frustrated at me right now, '_just shut up would you. Let me think,'_ I pleaded.

'_Fine I'll be quiet,'_ the inner voice faded away again.

"Why are you just standing there?" Him questioned Mojo. "Go get the girl some clothes," he ordered waving his crab claws dramatically. Mojo grumbled under his breath about not needing to be ordered around, but still left to do as Him said.

I stared at the devil curiously. He was wearing his usual outfit with a long, white, lab coat and of course his pink, feather boa. That's got to be a fire hazard. There was an IV sticking into my arm pumping some sort of black liquid into to my veins. I reminded me of bottled pen ink. Him noticed what I was staring at, "You don't need that anymore," he said tugging the needle out of my arm.

I watched as a small trickled of blood spilled from the cut before it healed completely a second later. Mojo returned at that point with some clothes for me. "You can get dressed in there," the monkey pointed to the bathroom. I wrapped the sheet around my shoulders with one hand and took the clothes in the other before I slid from the cot onto the white tile floor. I flicked on the light after closing the door and let the sheet fall to the floor.

Everything was white, sparkly clean and smelled of bleach and Windex. The tile floor felt cool under my bare feet and I wiggled my toes giggling. It was interesting being five years old again. I'm not sure of how old I was before, but I definitely wasn't five, maybe in my mid or early twenties. Again I'm not really sure; everything is foggy in my mind.

I slipped a black, long-sleeved, sweater dress over my head. The warm cotton/ wool material was a bit scratchy against my skin as I tugged it down. I liked how it fitted, soft and warm better than that sheet.

My reflection in the mirror was not something familiar to me. I didn't recognize myself at all. The little five year old girl staring back at me was utterly alien. She had raven, black hair that looked as soft as feathers and her pale, blue almost gray eyes showed a kind of intelligence of someone who was far beyond her years. I moved my tiny hand and touched the image a little surprised when the girl in the mirror moved her own hand together with my own.

After I was dressed Him and Mojo sat me on a white leather couch in the living room area of the observatory. It was strange to think that I was currently sitting over a dormant volcano with a plate of Jello in my hands. I wiggled the plate in my hands watching as the Jello jiggled with motion. "I doesn't seem like she's figured out that Jello is to be eaten," Mojo observed studying me.

I poked my index finger into the gooey substance. I wondered if the jello would taste better or worse than the Jello I used to eat before. It looked to be the same, lime with tiny pineapple chunks, but I was still curious. I was technically in a cartoon; however the scene around me looked as real as any 3-D dimension.

Him sat down next to me taking the spoon from the plate into his giant crab claw and scooping up some the Jello cubes. "Here, say 'aw'," he told me moving the spoon to my lips. I only stared at the spoon disinterested.

"Transvestite," I muttered puzzled.

Him blinked in bewilderment, staring at me in wonder. "I must be imagining things," he chuckled glancing at Mojo seeing if he had heard the same thing he just did, "I mean a child's first word being transvestite. That crazy isn't it Mojo?"

Mojo didn't answer still staring at me in puzzlement. It looked as if he himself was still trying to figure out if I had just said what I did. "Why do you dress like a transvestite?" I questioned curiously. I had been wondering about that since I had first seen him. He was a man wasn't he… or at least male. Why would he choose to dress in women's clothes?

Mojo burst into uncontrollable laughter hackling wildly at my question. "Shut up you stupid monkey," Him growled angered. He chucked the spoon in his claw at the hooting primate. The spoon hit Mojo's helmet with a clank and bounce off onto the floor. I soon realized that my question wasn't the best thing to say as it resulted in an argument between Mojo and Him and by argument I mean the two throttling each other, Him with his crab claws and Mojo with his cape.

I observed the two rolling around the floor in a brawl like a pair of 6th grade boys. 'Well this is interesting,' I pondered picking up one of the Jello cubes and popping it in my mouth. It tasted exactly the same as before.

* * *

><p>CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.<p>

"These are the Powerpuff Girls," Mojo informed me clicking the button on the projector to show me the pictures. I scribbled down notes jadedly more interested in the pictures themselves than what Mojo was blabbering on about.

"It is your job to befriend them and destroy them" Him hissed glaring at the projected images.

Wait a minute destroy? I kind of figured, but it was still weird to hear that I was just another plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Of course that's what the show was about. Obviously this plan wouldn't be successful, as any of the plans thought up by the villains always failed, but I knew instantly that I would not be following through on this plan. I had no reason to destroy them and I'll be damned if I let someone order me around. I raised my hand calmly. "Yes do you have a question?" Mojo asked me.

"You said that the Powerpuff Girls are only the protectors of Townsville. Why don't you both try taking over another town or city? I mean there's New York, Chicago, L.A., London, Paris," I suggested, "Las Vegas. It seems that you two would like Las Vegas a lot better than Townsville."

Mojo and Him were quiet considering my words. I had forgotten that they hadn't gone over geography with me. I wasn't supposed to know about any of those cities. Oh well there is not much I can do about it now. "Your proposition is logical," Mojo started.

"However this is no longer just about taking over the world. Those girls have humiliated us time and again—" Him hissed.

"They've thrown us in jail," Mojo cut in.

"Destroyed every attempt we have made to further our plans," Him continued.

"And overall those three girls are the only obstacle standing in our way. If we were to try taking over another city, they would stop us." Mojo finished.

I was silent thinking it over. Several things were painfully obvious. One, these two could really hold a grudge, two, they're both insane and three, their arch nemeses are three little girls. They really just need to let it go. Mojo acknowledged me again when I raised my hand with another question. "This is clearly a personal grudge, one that I don't share, obviously. So why should I destroy them?" I asked.

Mojo was enraged at my question. "How dare you question our judgment, you insolent girl—"

"I'm not opposed to the idea," I cut the monkey off sternly, "It just it doesn't affect me one way or the other. I couldn't care less if they existed or not. You two however have the problem, so why should I be the one to fix your problem?"

I was annoyed at the moment. I didn't feel like dealing with these two idiots. Yes, they're idiots. The amount of time and energy wasted on three little girls could have been used to come up with a full proof plan of world domination, but no, instead of taking over the world they chose to get into a war with children, pathetic.

Him stood up from the chair next to me and flipped off the projector. "That's enough learning for today," he stated giving Mojo a look. I narrowed my eyes at them. I didn't trust them as far as I could throw them, they were both shady. One was an evil-genius mutated primate and the other was the devil. That was indication enough that these two will throw me away the second I cease to be of use to them.

"I'm going to go look around outside," I voiced blankly sliding from my chair. I didn't wait for a reply from them. I wasn't going to let them stop me from getting out of that stuffy observatory. I had only been there one day and already I was sick of the place.

The warm sunshine was a welcomed change from the cold, business atmosphere of the observatory. There was a layer of snow coating the ground, trees, and buildings. Children were having a snowball fights in the park and building snowmen. I had pulled on some black snow boots and a small black trench coat with a wooly black scarf that I wrapped around my face to keep me warm in the chilly winter morning in Townsville.

I wandered through the park taking in my surrounding curiously. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and when I bummed into someone I was knocked back onto my bum having slipped on a slick patch of ice. "Oh," a deep voice boomed over me in surprise, "are you okay?"

I allowed the stranger to help me up and brush me off. He was a tall man in his mid-thirties with dark brown eyes that were just a couple shades lighter than black. Despite their color his eyes were filled with warmth and kindness. I had the strong sense that I had seen him somewhere before.

'_That's the professor,'_ my mind told me. A scene flashed in my mind, a picture more accurately; on the pictures that Mojo had showed me. In that picture there were three little girls laughing together with a man in a white lab coat. That might have been why I didn't recognize him at first because on his rare occasion he wasn't wearing his white lab coat.

"Are you lost? Where are your parents? Do you—" He started concerned. His eyes glanced over my face again and again as if checking for injuries.

"I'm not lost," I spoke in a crisp short sentence. My voice came out soft and childlike. It was a sweet pleasant sound like a tinkling of a tiny bell or the happy chirping of birds in the morning.

"Oh, well what's your name?" He asked instead.

I thought about that. In the few hours I've been conscious I don't remember Him or Mojo calling me by anything other than girl or child. "I was never given one," I informed him simply.

The professor studied me seriously. He seemed to be suddenly suspicious like I was just one second away from attacking him. "Why don't you go home sweetie? I can help you find your parents," he suggested. It looks like he figured out what I am though I'm not entirely sure of what that is at the moment.

"I don't have parents and I don't want to go back there," I trailed off. If I didn't go back to the observatory where would I go? There was nowhere else to go.

The professor seemed to realize that I was no threat to him and relaxed. "How about I give you a name?" I stared at him interested. "I'm afraid that I'm not that great at naming things though," he sighed.

I bit my lip in thought. What name do I want? Something normal, nothing like apple, bell, or bing. I also want something with a touch of uniqueness, so when the professor suggested Belle I frowned. He tried Betty, Barbra, Barrel, and Beth too, but I didn't like any of those suggestions. "Bekah," I murmured.

"Becca," the professor's face lit up at the name.

"B-E-K-A-H," I spelled just to make sure he got it correct. The professor smiled at me. It was the first genuine simile I had ever seen. He had no hidden agenda, no scheme for world domination; he didn't see me as a means to an end. The professor only saw me for what I was, a small five year old girl.

"Well Bekah where are you planning to go?" He asked me seriously.

"I honestly don't know. Anywhere as long as it's not where I came from," I answered.

The professor was considerate of my words thinking them over. I stopped a moment to think about it too. What I needed right now was a job, but I'm only five years old so that wouldn't work. There's Fostercare… stories I've heard in my past life that made me not want to ever go into Fostercare. I knew though that that wasn't an option. "Bekah would you like to come home with me?" My head shot up at the question. Stay with the professor and the Powerpuff Girls, the very people I was created to destroy. That would be going against everything I've been taught, which wasn't much almost nothing.

'_Do it,'_ the voice hissed urgently.

'_What?'_

'_Take the offer. You don't want to go back there anyways. Besides where else are we going to go?'_ my mind ordered.

"Okay," I mumbled shyly. I can't explain where the sudden shyness came from, but I felt that I should be deeply grateful to the professor. The professor smiled at me warmly and took my hand in his. I marveled at the difference of the size of my hand compared to his, being at least three times bigger, as we walked down the street to the professor's station wagon.

As the professor drove back to the house I stared out of the backseat window. I had never realized how big the suburban of Townsville was. It seemed smaller in my mind. The maze of houses we drove through was so disorientating that by the time the professor had pulled into the driveway of the familiar modern, white house with the red door I didn't know my right from my left.

"Girls I'm home," the professor called out as we stepped over the threshold. I was close by his side studying the décor of the house.

"Welcome home Professor," three voices greeted in unison. The three girls that walked into the entry way were very different from what I remembered from the cartoon. They were older in this version about seven. They looked more normal too, their heads were smaller and they weren't bug-eyed. In fact they looked just like anyone else the only difference is that Blossom had soft pink irises.

"Who's that?" Buttercup questioned pointing to me. She had a curious expression as did the other girls as they studied me. I stared up at the professor to see if he would answer for me, but he made no move to speak.

"Hello my name is Bekah. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," I said somewhat formally. The words that I had chosen weren't something that a typical child would use, they were too mature. Bubbles was the first one to break the tension squealing out in a happy shriek and hugging me enthusiastically.

She began jumping up and down causing me to have to jump too. "She talks so grown up Professor," she squealed, "It's just so cute." Bubbles squeezed me tightly causing me to let out a little noise in pain. If felt like I was being crushed, I swear that my ribs were cracking.

"Bubbles," Blossom chastised, "you're crushing her." I was thankful when the blonde girl released me from her death grip. Buttercup was still studying me suspiciously. I stared back not cringing away from her unwavering gaze.

"Girls," the professor began kneeling down so he was level with them, "Bekah will be staying with us from now on. She's going to be your new sister, so look out for her okay?"

Bubbles and Blossom both looked ecstatic at the news of me becoming their little sister. It was Buttercup whose suspicious gaze turned into a death glare. It was clear to me that she didn't trust me. I'm not so sure that I trusted myself. However instead of cringing away, I stared back evenly keeping my face impassive which only seemed to anger her more.

"Professor, why are you taking a stranger into our house? She could be working with Mojo. This is exactly what he wants," Buttercup blurted out. Everyone seemed taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Buttercup—"

"I mean look at her," she pointed to me angrily; "She's definitely one of us."

"One of what?" I asked.

Four pairs of eyes turned on me studying me with caution. It was all very strange, them knowing what I was, while I had only a small inkling on what that was.

"Bekah," the Professor breathed, kneeling down to be at my level, "who created you?"

"Does it really matter? I'm not going back," I told him bluntly.

'_You idiot, just tell them the truth. The way you're acting is only making them not trust you even more,'_ that voice berated me again.

'_The truth isn't something they want to hear,'_ I reasoned.

'_When is the truth ever something that a person wants to hear? Hardly ever that's when. So suck it up, get your courage and tell them,_' the voice was firm and demanding, leaving me no room to argue.

"Mojo and Him created me," I said ignoring the surprised gasps of shock that filled the entry way, "They told me that it was my mission to destroy you. They wanted me to befriend you and then break your trust using the knowledge that I gathered to find your weakness."

"So this was your plan," Buttercup recovered first, "you planned to move into our house, get us to trust you, to see you as our little sister; then when our guard is down you attack and destroy us?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her naïveté. "If this was my plan I wouldn't be telling you it. I left. There was nothing in it for me. I hold nothing against any of you; this war you seem to have going on is a personal issue. I'd rather not get involved," I explained a little bit of anger seeping into my voice.

My response seemed to have shocked them even more. Buttercup was still studying me suspiciously. Bubbles and the Professor were giving me pitying glances. "This could just be your way of tricking us," Blossom murmured more to herself than to me. It seemed that she too was starting to buy into her sister's theories.

"You really think I'm that smart?" I questioned.

"Yeah we kind of do," Buttercup chimed in.

"Maybe I should rephrase the question then," I started, "Do you really think they're that smart? Because I don't."

"I believe you, Bekah," Bubbles interrupted. I turned to her seeing only honesty in her eyes. "You're not working with them. You're too lazy for that," she commented with a laugh.

"Bekah, why don't you go into the living room? Make yourself comfortable, I need to speak with my daughters," it wasn't a request.

I nodded only slightly before walking further into the house. The living room it's self was very spacious with its crème color walls and wood floor filled with warm browns, cool blues, calming greens. It looked like something an interior decorator would do. I could hear the murmured voices of the Professor and the girls as they talked, talked about me.

"Professor you just heard what she said. It isn't safe for her to be here," Buttercup was leading the argument against me.

"Bekah hasn't done anything wrong," Bubbles said defending me.

"Yet."

"Girls calm down let's sort this out rationally," Blossom interrupted.

It was strange that even though they were whispering that I could still hear them. '_It's the super-hearing,'_ the voice informed me, '_Don't tell me you haven't figured this out by now? You're a lot slower than I thought.'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_I'm only going to tell you this once 'BEKAH' you are a PowerPuff. It's why they are freaking out. It's why Buttercup is so set on you not staying. You're a danger,'_ she explained.

That didn't make any sense. I was a danger? A danger to who? I had already explained to them that I had no interest in carrying out the revenge plans of two idiots. With the way everything was going, maybe it was better to just leave and find somewhere else to go. I'm a PowerPuff girl I'm sure that there will be some 'work' I could do to get by… that didn't sound so convincing in my mind.

"Can you honestly tell me you're not worried?" Buttercup asked.

"I didn't say that. I'm only saying that we need to look at this from every possible angle," Blossom argued, "If she doesn't stay with us; where does she go? What happens to her? Are we just going to throw her out and send her back to them? She's pretty adamant that she's not going back, but still. We just throw her out on the street. It's the middle of January."

That seemed to stop Buttercup in her tracks. It looked like she hadn't considered that. I was considering it as well. Where would I go?

No immediate place came to mind.

"Buttercup," the Professor cut in, "She'll be staying here and that's final. Bekah is a very sweet girl, maybe a little quiet at times, still she's not a threat. I know you're worried, but there is nothing to be worried about. I trust that she is telling us the truth."

I stopped listening at that point. It seemed that the matter was pretty much settled. I heard Buttercup mumble something under her breath, but I didn't really care to know what it was. I was going to be staying.

The family emerged from the foyer then. I looked up; studying their faces. Buttercup still seemed angry; Blossom was wary, but it looked like she was going to make the most of it, and Bubbles was… _Where was Bubbles?_ It seemed that while I was watching the other two Powerpuffs the third and youngest had snuck off to God knows where—

"BEKAH!"

I jumped and fell comically off the couch. There was a snort of laughter above me. '_Great. Wonderful first impression.'_

'_Shut up,'_ I thought pushing myself off the floor.

"Oh Bekah, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Bubbles apologized.

"It's okay," I assured her, "I just wasn't expecting you to be _there._"

"Are you okay, though? You took quite a nosedive off the couch," she asked.

"I'm fine," I told her. I really was fine. It didn't even hurt.

Blossom came forward at that point and extended her hand. "I think formal introductions are in order. Hi I'm Blossom," she said, "that's Buttercup and of course you know Bubbles." She nodded toward her sisters in turn.

"Nice to meet you," I replied grasping her hand.

Bubbles giggled and nudged my shoulder. "No need for you to be so polite. We're going to be sisters now," she laughed.

"I've never had a sister. How does it work?"

"We'll show you," Blossom piped in, "right girls."

"Yep," Bubbles smiled.

Buttercup sighed, "Whatever."

Bubbles giggled again while Blossom smiled. "Welcome to the family, Bekah."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I had the majority of this written for awhile now. I finally just finished it up. Review and tell me what you guys think. Just so you know there is going to be a ten year time skip to the first chapter.<strong>


End file.
